Junellina
Junellina is Jaén Producción's sixteenth spoof. Cast *Thumbelina - June (Little Einsteins) *Prince Cornelius - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Jacquimo - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Thumbelina's Mother - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Mrs. Toad - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Mozo - Banzai (The Lion King) *Gringo - Ed (The Lion King) *Grundel - Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mr. Beetle - Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mr. Mole - Lincoln's Father (The Loud House) *Ms. Fieldmouse - Lincoln's Mother (The Loud House) *Baby Bug - Lady (Thomas and Friends) *Gnatty - Iris (Pokemon) *Li'l Bee - Stepney (Thomas and Friends) *Hero - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Mrs. Rabbit - Minnie Mouse *Mr. Fox - Mickey Mouse *Mr. Bear - Boog (Open Season) *Reverend Rat - Impressive Clergyman (The Princess Bride) *Queen Tabitha - Lady Hatt (Thomas and Friends) *King Colbert - Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas and Friends) Gallery June005.gif|June as Thumbelina Leo baton.jpg|Leo as Prince Cornelius Jiminy Cricket in Disney's Villains' Revenge.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Jacquimo Granny-0.png|Granny as Thumbelina's Cricket Madame Medusa (The Rescuers).jpg|Madame Medusa as Mrs. Toad Banzai.jpg|Banzai as Mozo Ed (The Lion King).jpg|Ed as Gringo Dex mandark 174x252.png|Mandark as Grundel Sal Left Thumb as Admiral Razorbeard.png|Sal Left Thumb as Mr. Beetle Lynn Sr..png|Lincoln's Father as Mr. Mole Rita Loud.png|Lincoln's Mother as Ms. Fieldmouse Lady the Magical Engine.jpg|Lady as Baby Bug IrisBW.png|Iris as Gnatty MainStepneyModel2.png|Stepney as Li'l Bee Mr Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Hero Cool-minnie-mouse-pictures.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Mrs. Rabbit Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Mr. Fox Boog (2).jpg|Boog as Mr. Bear Impressive Clergyman.png|Impressive Clergyman as Reverend Rat LadyHattCGIpromo.png|Lady Hatt as Queen Tabitha MainSirTophamHattCGI.png|Sir Topham Hatt as King Colbert (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Jaén Producción Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof